blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
Platinum the Trinity
Platinum the Trinity is a girl who has three souls, including the spirit of one of the Six Heroes. She is a playable character starting with BlazBlue: Continuum Shift II. Information A young girl with three souls named Luna, Sena, and Trinity. Luna is a rude young girl; Sena is a polite young boy; and Trinity is the spirit of one of the Six Heroes. Trinity's personality is locked within her Nox Nyctores, and she is only able to come to the surface for brief periods of time. This Nox Nyctores' full name is Arma Reboare: Muchōrin, a bell which has the power to incarnate matter. Platinum normally prefers to avoid violence and lives in the ruins of 5th Hierarchical City of Ibukido, but came to 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi by request of Jubei in order to awaken Bang's Nox Nyctores named Phoenix: Rettenjō. Platinum is seen watching over Ragna, who is with Jubei all the time. Luna is very fond of Jubei, but harbors a deep hatred towards Ragna, most likely due to his connection with Jubei. She also appeared before Bang Shishigami, telling him about the Nox Nyctores that he possesses. Continuum Shift Extend In Platinum's True Ending in Continuum Shift Extend, her doings before meeting up to Bang are told. At the beginning she heard a voice in her dream of Trinity and an unknown voice during the Dark War. After a while traveling through the sewer, they encounter Arakune. Later Luna gets very jealous of Litchi when she saw her with Jubei; at first Luna though Litchi was flirting with him because of her bosom. At the end, they decide go back home to Ikaruga with Bang and his companions. Chronophantasma Upon her arrival to Ikaruga, Platinum splits up with Bang to find Hazama and beat him for Jubei. When she finally finds him, Trinity awakes from her slumber and asks what Terumi's real purpose is. Their conversation is interrupted as a causality interference occurs, causing Trinity's soul to subside while Platinum is teleported away, encountering Phantom. Appearance Platinum is directly taken from the Magical Girl (魔法少女, mahō shōjo) archetype. She appears as a very young girl in a sleeveless white shirt with buttons and blue lining. The outfit is completed by a blue skirt. She wears a pair of white gloves with large cuffs and a pair of similar colored shoes with heart-shaped toeguards. Her hair is a peach-blond, length-wise, reaching her ankles and tied up in two long ponytails. She wears a light green headband and a big ribbon tied to her four pigtails. Her eyes are green with distinct brighter heart-shaped pupils. While wearing her cloak, her eyes are overshadowed, showing only her mouth, and she carries her weapon covered with belts and a black bag. Her cloak covers her whole body, and is a cream color. In Continuum Shift's story, she appears in her cloaked form, but even then rarely appears. She even appears to have a 'cowbell' around her neck in both her normal outfit and cloak. Personality Platinum has three split personalities: The first is Luna, who is a rude girl with a stubborn attitude that hates Ragna, but admires Jubei. The second is Sena, who is polite, understanding, and sometimes curious boy who tries to calm Luna down whenever she encounters Ragna. And lastly, Trinity, one of the Six Heroes, but she barely has time to control Platinum's body, which is almost similar to her own body. During the events of Continuum Shift, Luna develops a passionate hatred for Litchi, growing extremely jealous of Litchi's breasts, as well as calling her by names like "Boobzilla" and "Rackcula". This is similar to how Noel gets flustered over her own breasts. She also shows an overzealous and protective behavior toward Jubei when she first thought that Litchi was trying to flirt with him. Finally, Luna gets greatly irritated when Bang tells her that he'll do anything to seduce Litchi, claiming that he's only interested by her breasts. During "Please Help Me, Professor Kokonoe", Trinity tries to calm down Kokonoe when she gets irritated when Luna mentioned the name of her father. Trinity also explained that Jubei tried his best to raise both Luna and Sena as much as he did with Kokonoe, and that he loves her more than anything. Powers and Abilities Having one of the Six Heroes assisting her, Platinum possesses exceptional skill and power on magical attacks. Her Jekyll and Hyde personality is somehow derived from the three souls she has due to her Nox Nyctores. She also uses her staff as a melee weapon when attacking close range enemies. Platinum's Drive, Magical Symphony focuses on incarnating things and changing the appearance of her staff using her Nox Nyctores. Musical Themes Stages Titles Trivia *Platinum's birthday is apparently "Japan Day", a holiday celebrated in New York. December 13 is "Acadian Rememberance Day". Wikipedia lists both holidays, however, as "Christan Feast Day". The latter makes more sense as the Trinity in Platinum could be a reference to the Holy Trinity (The Father, The Son and The Holy Spirit). *Platinum's Unlimited Mode puts all of her Magical Weapons in their Miracle Jeanne state, such as her Magical Pow Hammer turning into a 16t mallet. She also gets a hidden "Super Magical Cat Missile" (632146B) Distortion Drive in which a giant missile is sent across the screen, and her two other Distortion Drives are given added effects. **Oddly enough, when Platinum KOs the opponent with either the added effects of her existing DDs or her hidden one, the announcer refers to it as a normal finish, and not as a Distortion Finish. *Oddly enough, Luna mostly speaks in third person. In Japanese culture, it is considered obnoxious and childish to refer to one's self by name as it implies a sense of self-importance and superiority over others. This is actually congruent with Luna's mannerisms and attitude. *While Luna and Sena have heart-shaped eyes, when Trinity takes control, they turn into regular eyes. *In Platinum's "Help Me! Professor Kokonoe" section, it is revealed by Trinity that Luna and Sena were raised by Jubei before being trapped in their current body, which could suggest that Luna and Sena were orphaned before Jubei raised them. *When Amane Nishiki's Astral Heat is used on Platinum to make her younger, Trinity Glassfield is the result. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Male Characters Category:DLC Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-human Characters Category:Humans